User talk:Jan1/Archive 2
adoption reply ok we have a reply can we discuss it here > http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Woolva/Adminship :) woolva 06:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) adoption ok so were ready to apply again im not sure if you post this link http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Woolva/Adminship under what is already there or if you need to submit a new request so its best to submit again and also give them the link to the previous adoption request might help better. woolva 21:01, June 14, 2011 (UTC) front page banner i have uploaded the only image i could find with just the writing we could possibly use for the from page banner to replace the text which i believe some one with admin rights needs to do i do not know how to even @admin status. http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Front_Page_Banner.png its the only size available so far but i think its ok let me know what you think. Looks good, i'll try changing it after receiving bureacrat rights Jan1 22:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :/ we now keep receiving vandalism i have a couple ip addys that kept putting false information links ect in pages. also some one has gone and moved the page World Embassy to World Embassy in Facebook (edit) sorted that out. woolva 10:52, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : I was planning to semi-protect some of the template pages, as vandalism caused people to use the iteminfo instead of the buildings. The template navbar might be confusing too, because editing it edits the template, not the information inside the box Jan1 14:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC) building template can you add a option (image size) and all we have to input is say 20px or 50px ect so it would auto adjust the picture for that template page. example of high quality image to big World Embassy woolva 12:27, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : Done, let me know if the default 200px is a bit too huge, it is changed for buildings,iteminfo and usergameinfo Jan1 14:07, June 15, 2011 (UTC) its perfect for the hi res images but not the rest i have only added that 1 hi res image for time being but i dont have hi res images for all buildings im still tryin to work around there flash rubbish. i think the default should stay @ 96px which is the only perfect visable size for 99% of the images ill just manually add the 200px to hi res images for now and item info will need to be default @ 96px aswell as there small images to i have not found a way to get hi res from items yet but looking into it. woolva 14:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Done Jan1 15:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) reply & extra info i think i agree with the 1d 10:00 format as its less confusing because you can see the days stated and immediately know hours is next and minutes. also could you add *population needed ie "Pop needed" into the building template. *pop and pop limit (in the building template) you could add (Template:Pop) but Not for use with pop needed. *"Staff needed" into building template (will add staff template soon) *request a template for decorations maybe (Template:decorinfo) not sure on what could add to it extra info also i have removed from a few pages ie housing list,government the part for (size) which you may have noticed. Reason is because i only believe we need the main info on the main pages as all extra info for that build type is on its own sub page. hope you agree. working on i found there are a few things also in the game to be aware of ie Farm the cost increases upon the more you own i have kept a record so far and will add info soon to Farm page. government buildings are also complex as for example ifyou staffed a place in say Parliament on my map when you visit my map you will see a heart icon above it once a day which only staff members see each government buildings has its own "mastery level" bronze silver ect for each staff member (player) and you need to collect x times for each mastery and which each time you collect you get more Coins but not only that but because if you keep collecting so you earn more each time it means my daily collection of that building increases also and i have a (building mastery level total) this is the way with all staff members for that building im not sure how many mastery levels or how many times needed to click to reach the top but im using 10 alt accounts to try work it out but with quite a few government buildings which payouts and increases payouts are much higher for some it will take a long time (months) unless we can some how get a table os stats from zynga. Thanks. woolva 16:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I made the changes to the building template. I'm not sure yet what decorinfo would be or if Iteminfo would be be ok too. I didn't know yet about the mastery levels of the government buildings, and i thought the hearts were just ready government buildings. Actually maybe there is another way and that is to study the xml files instead, there are three gameSettings.xml questSettings.xml and en_US.xml . Some first look at it I see there are 6 staff members required for the parliament, maybe you have to add extra staff after leveling it up? Functions: House Speaker, Lord Chancellor, Majority Leader, Majority Whip, Minority Leader, Minority Whip. Also there are 12 ranks for visitor rewards, and 9(or 10) reward types for owners at tends 3,9,18,30,45,63,84,108 and 135. Visitors at rank 1(best?) get 3xp and 333 coins, rank 2 get 2 xp and 166, rank 3 to 12 get 1xp and 111,90,80,70,60,50,40,30,20 or 10 coins. Owners reward type 0 to 10 get 100,200,....,1000 coins.And that's just for the parliament there is data for every building in there it seems Jan1 22:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) thanks again. just 1 problem Hangar 3 i tried to add pop needed it shows in the template i have dded it upon edit but it dose not show on the table after published. well i so pose that's 1 way to get all the info Lol only prob is i downloaded the file and the extension is .xml.phpgz i have 100's of programs all can only open that in some coded language not understandable in anyway i tried changing the extension name and re opening it different ways had no luck unless im missing something? :( yes hearts on buildings only show to you if your a staff member for that building. and the heart shows at the staff members collect time ie the heart will remain until you collect then you wait a period of time and the heart will wait for you to collect when ever you like again and reset your own staff member time. not the players collect time for that building only non staff members can collect normal at the players collect time from what i gather so far. (edit) if you could upload xml files and tell me what you use to open your ill have a look and make a table for it all. woolva 04:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) (edit forgot) decorinfo i think its best to have such template so less confusing when imputing data. would only need to be simple |title |image |image size |cost |empire points |sell for |size |reward reward would be for if gained through any sort of goal ect woolva 04:34, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, see here, here and here. you can see CrewTendTemplate in gameSettings which tells you the ranks and minimum tends of every building. Next if you search the name of one of the rewards you get for ParliamentVisitorReward01 socialXpGood="3" coins="333" which means 3 honor and 333 coins for visitors to tend it, you'll also find the other rewards nearby, also the owner rewards (ParliamentOwnerReward0) The file also gives you all the info on buildings. questSettings is for all quest stuff. en_US has all the dialogs including the names for staff members (parliament1_menuName). Those files are all xml's no gzip involved. Maybe I might consider making a script for extracting information from the xml's and parsing them into wikia templates, but that might take a while. I look into the other isues aswell.Jan1 20:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) yes i can see now thanks. yea ill have a deeper look later on tonight im sure we will come up with something . thanks for admin. glad you got the adopt! i started changing some of dats format so it says 0d 00:00 will finish all later gonna do ore mine III images next. also semi protected main page nneds to be registerd. woolva 19:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) im also going to put a information sign up on goals page for a few days only to encourage the contributors about goal images as my priority in game is not focused completely on goals so i cant add the 200+ goals properly with images. woolva 19:45, June 19, 2011 (UTC) You might consider changing the number in the URL's to the current flashRevision (something you can find in the page source (or via inspect element)) then you get new additions as well. Also can you put info on OreT on your page and make your signature clickable? Jan1 19:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC) hmm ill try that later then. sure ill add it on soon and what do you mean clickable? the templates on my page?woolva 20:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Clickable as in linking to your userpage, also your userpage might need info of OreT which is used in subpages usually, maybe i should put the tabber into a template so people can use that too Jan1 20:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC)